Avatar: The Last Phantom (On Dated Hiatus)
by Sda209
Summary: Shocked by some sort of strange phenomenon, Danny somehow awakened in a Fire Nation warship. After escaping the fleet and into the Fire Nation mainland, he sets out to find answers why the electric ball of light was there, and if Vlad had something to do with its existence. However, the Halfa had no idea he was part of something larger that can affect the fate of two universes...
1. Prologue

**AVATAR:**

The Last Phantom

Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I decided to make this fanfiction a short story (Word Count: 7,500 words), because this time, I truly lost the incentive to write it long. I apologize for keeping all of my fanfictions in the dark. Thank you and have a wonderful day. See you soon!**

**-Sda209**

"Ugh..."

Daniel "Danny" Fenton let out a loud, exhausted yawn. Slamming his hand on the digital clock's snooze button, he vacated the bed and began to brush his teeth. Danny finished, and so the teenager headed for the closet to undress from his pajamas to his trademarked attire. Danny suddenly phased through the wooden bedroom floor to the dining table in the kitchen.

Turns out, he is a human/spirit hybrid caused by a supposedly lethal accident. The event fused a mysterious substance called _ectoplasm _into Danny's DNA, thus granting him superhuman and supernatural abilities.  
His mother, Maddie Fenton, was frying eggs and bacon on the stove. Another family member, Jack Fenton, Danny's father, was seated on the left chair, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee, acting like a normal dad (the Fentons are rather infamous for their ghost-hunting business). Before the Disasteroid event, Danny never revealed his secret to anyone but his friends, Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley, and his older sister, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton.

Now...

Danny can safely use his abilities without secret government agents or ghost hunters chasing after him. He quickly consumed his breakfast after taking a quick glance at the clock.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad! Morning Jazz!" Danny swiftly said as he swung his backpack onto his shoulders and flew off.

"Morn- Danny?"

Maddie turned her head looking for her son. Then, she realized that Jack and Jazz had already finished breakfast and must've left.

**XXX**

Danny soared over the asphalt road, heading for Casper High. It is where his friends, Sam and Tucker, were attending along with himself. Spotting his associates sitting on a wooden bench next to the school entrance, Danny landed gracefully on his feet, surprising some bystanders.

"Hey Danny!" They said.

` "Hey guys!" Danny replied.

The three-person group exited the bench joined the stream of high-school students, all heading to their perspective homerooms.

"So, how's being the mayor of Amity Park been treating you, Tucker?" Danny inquired.

"Greatest decision I have ever made!"

Tucker exclaimed. He showed the latest PDAs he bought, free of charge. Two operatives followed Tucker and his friends as they proceeded to homeroom.

"I can get all the free electronics I want, I have bodyguards to protect me from bullies, and I have this cool mayor's top-hat!"

"Awesome," Danny smiled.

The circle of friends continued to converse in their daily lives after the near-apocalyptic incident. When they arrived to their respective seats, the bell rang. Their homeroom teacher, Mr. Lancer, strolled in. He eyed the associates in great astonishment.

"Well... that's the first time I've seen you arrived in time, Mr. Fenton, Ms. Manson, and Mr. Foley."

"Yup," whispered Tucker. "He's still getting used to it."

**XXX**

"Never thought Lancer would be teaching about the supernatural," said Danny as he began to consume his lunch with Sam and Tucker.

"Yeah, it's strange." Sam replied. "Was this your doing, Tucker?" The hybrid raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

He nodded.

"I had to. Amity Park should know the potential ghostly presence that has been going around." The young mayor explained.

"That reminds me," Danny said. "Ever since the Disasteroid affair, there has been next to no ghost activity at all. It makes me suspicious."

"Come on Danny," reasoned Sam. "Maybe they just gave up and decided to haunt the Ghost Zone, instead."

He shook his head in disagreement. "They could be gathering up to attack in force!"

"You're just being paranoid, Danny."

Tucker joined in. "Like Sam said, maybe they just given up. Besides, if they were preparing for a massive assault, the ghosts would've given some hint tha-"

Tucker's sentence was interrupted by a blaring alarm. The Fenton Ghost Detectors, invented by Jack Fenton, was somewhat set off. He installed these all over Amity Park to check for suspicious ghost activity, but since the Diasteroid event, nothing showed up on the radar. Screaming echoed from the hallway. A few female students and Dash appeared into the cafeteria, flailing their arms and shrieking in terror as if they've seen something terrifying.

Terrifying, like a ghost.

Sam and Tucker knew what to do. They took off to another route to grab their gear and flank the ghost. Danny transformed into his other form; Danny Phantom. The transformation finished, and soon he flew off into the source of the disturbance. Several more students panicking passed by him, including a frightened Mr. Lancer. Danny turned to his teacher, hoping to know where the ghost was.

"Where is the ghost?" He asked. "It's just down the hallway! Be careful!" Mr. Lancer said, then took off in terror.

Danny followed his teacher's directions. He then found himself face-to-face with the strangest ghost he ever seen - a hovering ball of electricity that sparked severely fast. Preparing his ecto-rays, Danny fired them.

The emerald bolts, much to the Halfa's surprise and dismay, simply phased through the ball. The anomaly suddenly charged at him. Danny tried to get out of the way, and he did. But the sparks of lightning made contact with his body, shocking him. Danny let out an agonizing, blood-curdling scream.

The shock ended.

"DANNY!" Sam and Tucker shouted with great shock in their eyes. The hybrid fell onto the floor, unconsicious.

"Don't worry, Danny. Everything's going to be okay." Sam's voiced cracked with sorrow. Then, a flash of light blinded their eyes. When it ended, Sam and Tucker were breathless to see that Danny wasn't laying on the floor anymore.

Instead, he ended up somewhere in the sea...


	2. Escape From the Ironclad

Chapter 1:

Escape From the Ironclad

"Ugh... my head is killing me..."

Danny groaned in agony. He was electrocuted by that strange electric ball, and now, he awakened in some sort of metallic room, illuminated by orange, electric-lighting and the exit was sealed off by some sort of iron door.

"How do I get out of here?"

He asked himself. The teenager snapped his finger - he could just simply phase through these metal walls.

And he did.

"Duh," the hybrid said to himself.

Danny quietly tredded through the dark hallway. He had a terrible feeling that if he were to be discovered, he would face severe consequences. Turning to a T-Intersection corridor, the hybrid heard footsteps of clanking metal.

He peered around the corner, and immediately (but stealthily) leaned back. Danny glimpsed at a group of five men, clad in strangely-designed iron armor, behind from the ghost teen. They don't appear to be armed.

"Who are these guys?"

Danny asked himself. Regardless of their weaponless appearance, Danny crouched and carefully sneaked by them.

Suddenly, when he nearly reached the safety of the corridor, a sound of creaking metal resonated. The guards turned in curiosity, spotting Danny.

"Halt!"

One shouted. Danny just immediately dashed, and didn't even dared to look back if they were still chasing him. As soon as he reached another corridor, one of the strange men appeared, and... sent a fireball at Danny's direction? Fortunately, the halfa phased through the blazing projectile as if it was just the wind. The guard was surprised by the teen's action, and soon sending another one.

Danny simply turned intanginable once again, and flew up through the ceiling. After flying through a few floors, he finally reached the main deck of the ship. It was broad daylight. Returning to his normal state, the hybrid glanced around, hovering to the metal deck. His eyes widened with shock and awe - he is on some sort of ironclad battleship, judging by the catapults and the guards Danny earlier encountered.

He scanned the surroundings around the battleship; there were more of these war vessels everywhere. A sudden realization bolted in the hybrid's mind - this is no congregation of sea-faring vessels, it's a fleet of military battleships.

"Man. Sam and Tucker won't believe this." He soon realized something; what if these warships were planning to invade the US? What if Vlad somehow returned and funded a group of mercenaries to assault Amity Park in retaliation?

Danny caught the ringing of an alarm. Soon, a large number of those assumed mercenaries, at least the size of a platoon, surrounded the halfa.

"Great, more of these firemen," he complained.

However, when Danny inspected the soldiers, half of them were brandishing spears at him, while the other half were poised to shoot fireballs at the teenager. Danny knew he had to escape the fleet and find land, where he could find some answers to all of this, and possibly stop Vlad if he's behind the plot.

"Surrender now and you will not be killed." Presumably, a high-ranking soldier stated.

Danny smirked. He once more turned intanginable and soared over the fleet. The hybrid looked around the horizon - he spotted what appears to be some sort of seaport. Danny decided that if this is the soldiers' home, he had to be careful around there, as he could a wanted man. The halfa then headed a course for the seaport.

"Now, if I'm going to find some answers, where would I start?" He asked himself as he zipped over the fleet.

Danny soon reached the port. It was a strange town; the style of the entire area, even the people, was ancient, that of China. Technology was probably medieval-ish, judging from the horse-and-mule-drawn carts, horseback riders, farms, and market areas. Strangely enough, the fleet's technology was around the era of the Civil War, save for the catapults, spears, iron armor, and fire-manipulative soldiers.

"Where am I?"

Since he was currently invisible, Danny flew down to street level, where he spotted more of those soldiers in iron. They were questioning people, showing what seems to be a poster. The halfa hovered closer, and his eyes widened in horror.

The poster had his face on it.

"Great," began Danny. "I'm wanted in the Ghost Zone, and now, I'm wanted here, as well."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm not skilled in writing third-person style fanfictions, so I apologize for the short length of this chapter. Thank you for pointing out any errors (if any), and have a wonderful day. See you soon!**

**-Sda209**


	3. New Announcement (NOT RETIREMENT NOTE)

**A/A - 6th of June, 2013: **

**Actually, never mind about the netbook's charger. I tested earlier and it didn't short circuit. Apparently, the only conclusion I could think of is that the wire was too far apart from the plug and the only medium bridging them was the metal 'fuzz' that stuck out of them. Their distance must've caused the short circuit, but that's just a theory.**

** I don't know if I am using the correct terminology for the field of electricity (I apologize for all of my electrical technician readers out there!), and my theory is probably incorrect. I'm sure some of you may know the answer to this strange predicament.**

**Anyway, it looks like I can update again (for the time being that is). And about the part where all of you can light me up until I get my gamer's PC? Screw that, I _deeply apologize_ for the long hiatus.**

**Oh, and one more thing. I have plans for Avatar: The Last Phantom. It's going to receive a significant plot change and I will be renaming it. The reason for this sudden change is classified, unfortunately. Also, on a side note, it's going to have ties to my other story which inspired me to write this, METRO: The Last Bond.**

** I hope all of you had a wonderful day and I hope you won't kill me for the false alarm (I'm fairly certain there is something wrong with the charger, though), and until next time,**

**See you soon!**

**-Sda209**


End file.
